Cody Travers
'''Cody Travers '''is one of the main characters of the Final Fight series, a beat 'em up game developed by Capcom, and later became a character in the Capcom fighting game series Street Fighter. Background Living in the slums of Metro City since he was a kid, Cody Travers always had to fight to survive. He trained in boxing and martial arts since he was nine, and acted as a father figure to his little brother Kyle. As a teenager, Cody teamed up with his best friend Guy and mayor Mike Haggar to rescue his girlfriend Jessica, Haggar's daughter, from the villainous Mad Gear Gang, and succeeded. This caused the citizens of Metro City to declare Cody as their hero, but this didn't last long. Cody was framed for a crime by a corrupt policeman, and sent to jail, costing him his good reputation and relationship with Jessica. However, Cody's strong enough to easily break out of jail whenever he pleases, and usually only does so to overcome boredom with a good fight. Powers & Abilities * '''Monstrous Strength: '''Despite appearing to be an ordinary person, Cody is one of the strongest normal humans in the Street Fighter universe. He's casually able to break out of prison by smashing through the walls with his bare hands, and his strength is great enough that even Oni believes that if Cody were to remove his cuffs, he'd have a chance at beating him. * '''Street Fighting: '''Cody's fighting style is considered the purest form of street fighting. He's capable of easily fighting his way through ordinary thugs, trained soldiers, and deadly martial artists like Akuma, even while still wearing handcuffs. He's also not afraid to fight dirty, making him an unpredictable opponent. * '''Bad Spray: '''Cody throws sand at the opponent's eyes, knocking them back and causing them to roll away from him. * '''Crack Kick: '''A jumping spin kick. Has a stronger version called the Mega Crash. * '''Jaw Crusher: '''A quick punch to the chin used to start combos. * '''Zonk Knuckle: '''A powerful sucker punch to the face that knocks the opponent backwards. * '''Criminal Upper: '''A spinning uppercut performed with such power and speed, that it forms a temporary vacuum in the air, causing a small tornado to form. * '''Ruffian Kick: '''Cody slides along the ground with one foot and raises the other for a kick. * '''Bad Stone: '''Cody picks up a rock and throws it at the opponent. * '''Dead End Irony: '''A powerful flurry of kicks that lift the opponent into the air before ending with a Crack Kick that launches the foe away. * '''Final Combination: '''A combo of four punches, which can be followed up with either an uppercut or throwing the opponent. * '''Final Destruction: '''Cody does a rapid series of punches, before finishing with a Criminal Upper. * '''Last Dread Dust: '''Cody kicks dust in the opponent's face, followed by brutally beating them with a wrench, and ending by knocking them into the air and sending by flying by swinging a lead pipe at them as they fall. Equipment * '''Knife: '''Cody's primary weapon of choice. He usually picks one up if he finds one on the ground, and can use it for stabs, slashes, and throwing. * '''Wrench: '''A heavy metal wrench that Cody sometimes uses as a bludgeoning weapon. * '''Lead Pipe: '''A long metal pipe that Cody can use as a bludgeoning tool. * '''Handcuffs: '''Handcuffs that Cody wears after his arrest. Despite being strong enough to easily break them if he wants, Cody keeps them on to make fights more of a challenge. Feats Strength * Can easily bust through brick walls. * Can casually break metal handcuffs. * Goes toe-to-toe with giant men like Hugo. * Easily overpowers normal fighters. * Sent Mad Gear's boss flying off his penthouse with an uppercut. * Punches hard enough to make vacuums and tornadoes. * Clashing with Jack-X caused a small shockwave. * Easily breaks apart metal barrels. * Oni says that, if Cody removes his cuffs, he has a chance of beating him. Speed * Dodged a blow from Jack-X. * Can punch fast enough to make vacuums and form tornadoes. * Can move fast enough to make afterimages. Durability * Easily shrugs off hits from normal fighters. * Survived attacks from Evil Ryu. * Considers Akuma "disappointing" in terms of power. Skill * Took down Mad Gear with Guy and Haggar's help. * Survived in the slums since he was a kid. * With his handcuffs on, can beat M. Bison, Akuma, and Seth. * Without his cuffs, easily trounced Ryu. * Oni considers him a worthy opponent, and says he could beat him if he took his cuffs off. * Breaks out of prison casually. Weaknesses * Holds back by keeping his cuffs on. * More of a brawler than a strategist. * Became bored and apathetic due to prison life. Fun Facts * Despite originating in the Final Fight series, Cody, along with Guy, Poison, and Hugo, became a playable character in the Street Fighter series. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Final Fight Category:Street Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Capcom Category:Humans Category:True Neutral Category:Knife Wielders Category:Completed Profiles Category:Protagonists